Entrando en ti
by FiraLili
Summary: —¿No ibas a hacer chocolate caliente?


**Por fin acabé, Mery, MaryFer cuando vaya a hacerles un regalo tendré que empezarlo con un mes de anticipación o miren que pasa D: el regalo de Navidad se atrasó más de un mes. Pero bueno, yo cumplo que aquí tienen su regalo de Navidad, de año nuevo y de cumpleaños :D**

…

…

**Bueno de Navidad y de Año nuevo, que me esforcé mucho para terminarlo, a parte que lo hice bastante larguito, espero no se aburran.**

**Dedicatoria: Mery y MaryFer, por ser mi inspiración y ejemplo a seguir. Nos vemos en 2 años.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU, ¿OoC?**

**Entrando en ti**

_**Día de compras**_

—¡Ahhhh!

Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el constante viento helado contra su rostro no desviaron la atención de su ceño fruncido y de sus manos cubiertas de unos cálidos guantes lilas que se movían constantes por su bolsa negra, removiendo cosas para buscar algo que al parecer no estaba dentro.

—¡No puede pasarme esto!

Dejó de buscar y se apretó el puente de su nariz mientras suspiraba con pesadez, sólo a ella podría pasarle algo así. Sacudió su cabeza para que las ideas negativas se fueran, parada a la mitad de la calle enfrente del supermercado miraba con molestia las puertas eléctricas que se abrían y cerraban ante las personas que si podía pasar… no como ella.

—Mou. Como se me viene a olvidar la cartera —bufó.

No le importaría ir por ella hasta su casa pero el caso es que el supermercado cerraba en media hora y su casa estaba a 45 minutos de ahí, se tendría que resignar a no cenar esa noche además de que el lugar estaba repleto de personas comprando, arrugó su lista de compras y la tiró a una bote pero la pelotita de papel reboto contra la orilla y no entro. Gruñó molesta pero al intentar ir a recogerla alguien se interpuso en su camino haciendo que se golpeara su nariz contra ese hombre que parecía hecho de músculos.

—Me dolió.

Al levantar la vista puesto que la persona era mucho más alta que ella, se congeló, literalmente se congeló.

—Se-Sesshomaru…

—Higurashi —replicó éste.

Boqueó varias veces sin poder articular palabra alguna, bajo la atenta mirada del ambarino.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿O te quedaras como idiota boqueando como pez?

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza al oír las directas palabras de él, ¿qué no podía ser más sutil y amable? Se preguntaba la morena.

—Grosero —murmuró contra la bufanda que traía puesta.

—Yo no fui quién está empujando a las personas.

—¡Yo no-! —Se interrumpió a media oración, no quería comenzar una pelea a la mitad de la calle—. Bien, lo siento, ¿sí? No quería empujarte es sólo que iba a recoger la bola de papel que hice de mi lista de compras porque no cayó en el contenedor de basura.

Él miró más atentamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente, traía puesto un abrigo de color ¿morado oscuro?, y una bufanda negra rodeando gran parte de su cuello y barbilla pero lo que en verdad le llamo la atención fue que no tuviera ninguna bolsa de compra.

—¿Y tus compras?

Ella se mordió la lengua al ver la metedura de pata que cometió.

—Ya no quise comprar, me dio flojera.

Sesshomaru le miró impasible y ella supo que él sabía que le estaba mintiendo, su mirada penetrante a su persona se lo confirmaba. Tragó saliva, él seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno ya —exclamó—, se me olvido la cartera en mi casa y no puedo regresar a buscarla porque el supermercado ya habrá cerrado.

Se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho sin entender muy bien así se sentía protegida, esperaba alguna palabra mordaz, burlona o sarcástico de parte de él pero por extraño que pareciera nunca llego.

—¿Qué hora es?

Ella se quedó con cara de _poker _ante semejante pregunta pero al ver que no se burlaba de ella se levantó un poco la manga de su abrigo para revelar una delgada muñeca con un reloj de plata, Kagome se acercó un poco la muñeca para poder ver bien la hora.

—5:35 —respondió.

—Toma esto —él extendió una nota que ella tomó confundida—, ve a la tienda de "_Kaede´s_" y entrega la nota, te veo en media hora aquí mismo.

—¡¿Qué? Espera… ¡SESSHOMARU!

Kagome estaba roja de la furia, él la ignoró olímpicamente mientras se agachaba para recuperar las llaves que se le había caído al darse vuelta y al levantarse, se internó en el supermercado sin prestarle la mínima atención.

—¡Eso no fue amable, Taisho!

Bufó mientras se daba la media vuelta, torció el gesto quería ya irse a su casa pero algo le impedía hacerlo, se rascó la cabeza con un aura de derrota, al final iba acabar perdiendo. Miró la nota y dejó escapar el aire de su boca para mirar como ésta se disolvía después de unos segundos en el aire, una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban del invierno es que podía apreciar su aliento, por muy infantil que eso sonase.

Guardó la nota en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para emprender la marcha hacía ese lugar, siempre terminó por ceder odiaba que su sentido de amabilidad siempre estuviese activo, caminó un poco más rápido por las calles el frío era muy penetrante, no nevaba pero el aire helado era suficiente para querer estar cerca de algo cálido y confortable… o por lo menos bajo sus miles de cobertores y sábanas.

—Maldito Sesshomaru —murmuraba.

Por fin llegó a su destino y no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse, por eso se le hacía tan conocido el nombre de "_Kaede´s_" era la tienda de repostería más importante y por no decir cara. Con algo de ceremonia entró al establecimiento, apenas hubo cruzado el umbral la recibió de lleno el aroma de miles de postres de alta categoría y por supuesto no dejaban de ser menos deliciosos.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Kagome se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que estaba ensimismada con el lugar que no prestaba atención a la persona que se encontraba tras el mostrador con una afable sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! —Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos la nota—. Tenga.

La joven de aspecto inocente y sencillo pero no por eso menos bella, aceptó el papel para leerlo, asombro fue lo que mostraron sus facciones.

—¿Viene del parte del Señor Sesshomaru?

La morena pensó que esa pregunta no era la correcta más bien sería, ¿viene porque el Señor Sesshomaru le obligó?

—Algo así —terminó por responder—, ¿qué es lo que pidió?

La otra recuperó la sonrisa mientras asentía.

—Es una torta de mousse de chocolate, espere aquí.

Mientras esperaba se acercó a los mostradores para observar más de cerca esos postres que hacía furor desde hace unos meses, se miraban tan deliciosos lo cual la hizo suspirar sonoramente. El lugar era apacible pero elegante.

—Aquí tiene.

Kagome se volteó para ir por el paquete pero se detuvo, ella no podía pagar, no tenía su cartera y aunque la tuviera los postres de la tienda eran caros.

—Yo…

—Ya esta pagado sólo tiene que cogerlo —musitó.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí. El Señor Sesshomaru tiene la costumbre de pagar desde el día del pedido así que no se preocupe.

—Ya veo —dejó ir un suspiro de alivio—, entonces gracias.

—De nada pero— Kagome se detuvo al querer irse—, ¿es la novia del Señor Sesshomaru?

Esa pregunta le subió la sangre a la cabeza, ella no sabía a dónde mirar y ni sabía que sentir.

—No —respondió con su cara brillante de rubor—, es… como decirlo… trabajamos en la misma compañía.

Bueno eso técnicamente no era una total mentira, trabajaban juntos sólo que Sesshomaru era en verdad el jefe y director de la empresa aunque no se trataban de esa manera, tenían muchos roces por sus actitudes contrarias. Es que Kagome decía que él era demasiado serio y estoico.

Ella espero que con su respuesta la chica soltara algún suspiro de alivio porque su primera impresión al ver como ponía cara de sorpresa al ver que ella iba por el pedido de Sesshomaru fue que esa joven estaba enamorada de su jefe pero se llevó una sorpresa al verla fruncir el ceño.

—¿En verdad? Que lastima —murmuró contraída—, harían una buena pareja.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza para agradecer la atención recibida.

—Gracias por su atención, me retiro.

Se volteó y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar, no sin antes que la joven le pidiera:

—¡Saludadme al Señor Sesshomaru de parte de Rin!

0-0-0-0-0

La morena caminaba lentamente, tratando de recuperar el tono normal de sus mejillas, un viento helado azoto sus mejillas, o por lo menos un color menos rojo del que tenía por el comentario de Rin.

—¿Buena pareja? ¿Él y yo?

Negó con la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, era una completa locura, no tenían nada en común que no fuera que trabajaban en la misma empresa y que a ambos no les gustara recibir órdenes.

Porque en lo demás completamente distintos.

Él frío y serio. Ella cálida y alegre.

Él rico. Ella de clase media.

Él cortante. Ella amable.

Él orgulloso. Ella modesta.

Y muchas otras cosas, que no iba a seguir pensando puesto que su vista captó al ambarino apoyado en el muro del supermercado. Ella no creía lo que veía, ¿cómo hizo las compras tan rápido? Se preguntaba, si el supermercado seguía a rebozar. Una idea atravesó su mente.

—Bueno de algo le sirve ser guapo.

Porque no lo negaba su jefe si es guapo y de buen porte pero su personalidad le restaba puntos, muchos puntos.

—Tardaste —fue el saludo de recibimiento que tuvo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh, discúlpame! —El sarcasmo era bastante notable.

Sesshomaru contempló con aprecio que traía el postre que encargó semanas atrás, se despegó del muro para acercarse a la morena la cual sin motivo aparente dio un paso hacia atrás y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

Extraño.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Nada —replicó—, sólo que así estamos bien, la distancia perfecta.

Él encaró una ceja ante el irracional comportamiento de la mujer para que segundos después cayera en cuenta el porqué de su comportamiento.

—¿Te dijo algo Rin?

Ante la mera mención del nombre de esa mujer se encogió, quedándose con un sentimiento incomodo y por no decir nada correcto.

—Nada de lo que debiera preocuparte —respondió con tono ido y terminó susurrándose una última cosa así misma—, ni a mí.

Él pensó que después de todo no fue una buena idea mandarla por el postre, más tarde pasaría hablar con la _mocosa_, como le decía.

—Esa niña me dejara calvo.

Kagome torció el gesto al percatarse de la familiaridad con la que la mencionaba de alguna manera eso le enfado y fastidio.

—_Tal vez Sesshomaru es quién está enamorado de Rin y me mandó para no topársela_ —pensó con amargura—. Bueno aquí tienes tu mousse de chocolate, para la próxima ve a buscarlo tú.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna puso el paquete en los brazos de Sesshomaru y dándose la media vuelta, comenzó a caminar alejándose a grandes pasos del hombre, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo para mantenerse más caliente ante el frío invierno.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, gruñó, no le gustaba estar así de confusa. Sin tenerlo muy claro ya estaba sentada en la banca de algún parque, ni idea de cómo llego hasta ahí pero eso le permitió pensar.

—¡Ah! Sólo a mí me pasan las cosas más extrañas del mundo.

Se recargó contra el respaldo de la banca mientras sacaba una mano del bolsillo y posaba el dorso de la mano contra sus ojos, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás dejando sus cabellos libres y rebeldes que se movían con el viento del pronto anochecer.

El sonido de unas bolsas de plástico la despertó de su adormecimiento y estupor, vio con asombro como unas tres bolsas eran colocadas a su lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tiró su cabeza completamente hacía atrás para encontrase con unos ojos dorados mirándola con serenidad. Enrojeció.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

Sesshomaru le tendió otra hoja de papel, ella tuvo un repentino tirón de furia, ¿acaso creía que ella iría hacer otro mandado? Pensaba con enojo.

—Yo no iré por algo más, apáñatelas solo.

La nota seguía tendida y a ella le irritaba por lo que se reincorporó para girar medio cuerpo, sentada aún, le quitó la nota con brusquedad, él ni se inmutó. Cuando los ojos celestes recorrieron la superficie de esa arrugada hoja estos se miraron sorprendidos, alzó la cara con rapidez y observó al hombre que estaba frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la mirada desviada a un lado y con sus bolsas de compras en su antebrazo.

—Tú…

—Sólo acéptalo.

Kagome tenía las palabras atascadas en su garganta, tomó su posición original dándole así la espalda a Sesshomaru para mirar las bolsas que yacían a su lado para volver su vista a esa hoja.

Su lista de compras.

Ahora entendía porque él fue tan descuidado como para haber dejado caer sus llaves, tenía dobles intenciones, al agacharse no sólo recuperó las llaves sino igual su lista de compras. Sus ojos escocían peligrosamente.

Su mente estaba confusa ahora no tenía en claro quién era Sesshomaru Taisho en verdad, todo le era irreal y sin sentido. Lo conocía de la forma empresarial, es decir, serio y reservado, sus miradas ganaban muchos de los debates y sus palabras congelaban a cualquier contrincante molestoso. El sonido de un celular rasgó la atmosfera, Sesshomaru contestó.

—Eres tú —Kagome se tensó involuntariamente a ese tono que él usaba con sus clientes más exigentes y menos racionales—, ¿qué le dijiste a la persona que fue a buscar mi pedido?

Y la luz ilumino su mente haciéndola fruncir el ceño, pensaba que era lógico que le hubiese comprado sus cosas pues la mando por su pedido tan sólo para no toparse con ese linda muchacha, bufó, ya había comenzado a cambiar la imagen que tenía de su jefe.

Se reincorporó rápidamente captando la atención de él que interrumpió sus palabras, no le dirigió mirada alguna, no estaba preparada para mirarlo a los ojos, tomando sus bolsas inclinó un poco el cuerpo, agradeciéndole.

—Gracias, _jefe_ —Sesshomaru afiló sus ojos ante el recalco de su puesto—, le pagaré a penas volvamos al trabajo, me retiro.

Sesshomaru la miró alejarse de su alcance por segunda ocasión y no le gusto nada, gruñó.

—_¿Sigue ahí? ¿Señor Sesshomaru?_

Reaccionó al oír la voz aniñada de Rin.

—Hablaré seriamente contigo cuando te vea.

—_¡Sí! ¡Suerte con su novia!_

Entonces él supo el motivo de la incomodidad de la morena.

—¡RIN!

El sonido de la risa de ella fue lo último que escucho antes de que colgara. Iba a tener una larga charla con esa entrometida.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se peleaba con las bolsas de compras, no es que pesaran ni nada pero con lo enojada y sulfurada que estaba no podía controlar sus acciones y movimientos. Y lo peor de todo, ella no debería estar así de enojada… no debería.

—¡Ahh!

Sabía que era eso que le apretaba el corazón pero otra cosa era reconocerlo.

Celos.

Tenía celos, ¿pero cómo no tenerlos? En el trabajo normalmente él ignora a todas las personas –femeninas, claro- y a ella es a la única que le presta atención… si a estar peleando puede llamarse "prestar atención". Ella se sentía especial aunque hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. No quería que Sesshomaru mirara a otra persona, no quería que nadie más que ella pudiera apreciar el cambio que tenían sus ojos ambarinos después de un debate, no quería que vieran como el hielo ambarino se derretía hasta convertirse en miel.

—¡Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas!

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría enamorarse de su jefe? Su caminata se volvió más rápida y errática. Llego el momento en que sus zapatos resbalaron.

—¡Joder!

Sentada como estaba en medio de la calle no puedo evitar pensar que era una loca, ¿por qué pensaba esas cosas? Sesshomaru nunca se fijaría en ella por lo menos sino se tratara de trabajo. Se quedó tan y como estaba antes de abrazar sus piernas y apoyar su frente contra sus rodillas.

No se fijó en el momento en que sus lágrimas le traicionaron, era la primera vez que en verdad le gustaba alguien y ni siquiera lo notó, hasta que fue tarde.

—Mamá te necesito.

¿Cómo había pasado de ir de compras a estar llorando en medio de la calle? ¡Qué lindo día estaba teniendo!

—No creo que estar a media calle sea lo más adecuado.

Pensó que comenzaba a tener delirios porque esa voz no era de ella ni la de su conciencia, era una más varonil… ¿y seductora?

—Si eres una alucinación desaparece y si eres de verdad… igual desaparece. —No se movió ni milímetro para ver si en verdad era Sesshomaru prefirió tan sólo responderle.

Al no recibir alguna respuesta supuso que en verdad fue un juego macabro de su mente.

—Eres una completa molestia, Higurashi.

Si alguien le llegará a preguntar si sabía cómo se sentía un paro cardiaco, ella podría responderle con seguridad que lo sabía porque en ese momento lo acababa de experimentar. Su corazón se detuvo de golpe mientras que su sangre se congelaba, lo único diferente sería que no sentía dolor.

—¡Sesshomaru!

Kagome llevó su mano izquierda a su oreja, donde segundos antes él le susurro. Tenía un nudo en la garganta al ver lo cerca que le tenía, desvió su mirada.

—¿No oíste que te fueras?

—¿Esa es manera de tratar a tu jefe?

Ella rodó sus ojos antes de reincorporarse intentando aparentar algo de dignidad, seguida de Sesshomaru, quien se levantó con natural elegancia.

—No estamos en la empresa —replicó echando su cabello hacía atrás con fuerza y encararlo.

—Eso no quiere decir que seas así de grosera.

Kagome se mordió su lengua, evitando así ser despedida… por ahora.

—¡Bien! Lo siento, jefe —añadió sarcásticamente después de unos tensos segundos de silencio—, no quería molestarlo.

—Eso es nuevo, normalmente eso es lo que siempre haces.

—¡Porque no paras de ordenarme y decir que todo lo que hago está mal! ¡No me gusta que duden de mis habilidades! —Kagome estaba agitada como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo al decir lo que dijo.

Sesshomaru se limitó a mirarla mientras se calmaba con respiraciones largas y profundas, ella se tapó la boca después de unos minutos al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca, no es que no sintiera lo que dijo sino por las consecuencias que eso podría traerle. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Yo… —balbuceó.

—Siempre tan boca floja —musitó sin alterarse, recogió las bolsas que se encontraban aún en el asfalto—, venga, que ya comienza a oscurecer.

—¡¿Qué? Pero tú no puedes…

—¿Creías que te irías sola hasta tu casa?

—Sí —exclamó sinceramente.

—Pues no quiero que te secuestren estando a unas semanas del cierre de la bolsa, así que muévete.

Kagome pensó que él era sordo, ¿qué no oyó que no le gustaba le me mandasen así? Se pensó huir pero no sería nada bonito, no después de que le comprara sus cosas y que ahora la estuviera acompañando, además, ¿no debería sentirse feliz porque la persona que le gusta se ofrecía a acompañarla hasta su casa?, ¿por qué se complicaba la vida?, ¿por qué era tan seca cuando se trataba de mostrar sus sentimientos?

—Sesshomaru —musitó, él se volteó para mirarla—, lo siento y —levantó su mirada mientras una sonrisa se expandía por sus labios— gracias.

Sesshomaru sintió un escalofrío baja por su columna vertebral, el cual no tenía nada que ver con el frío, tal vez fuera porque la mujer que veían era iluminada por los últimos rayos del atardecer dándole un aspecto hermoso y místico a la vez.

Antes el comentario de ella le fastidió, nunca dudaba de las capacidades de nadie porque si no las tenían nunca hubieran puesto un pie en su empresa, él buscaba a los mejores. Al principio no encontraba lo que buscaba, nadie llenaba sus expectativas hasta que ella apareció, desde el primer momento supo que debía despedirla en el acto, no sólo era buena en lo que hacía sino que era mandona, contestona y desafiante, él no podía permitir a nadie llevarle la contraria pero… la conservó a su lado.

La conservó sabiendo que sería su perdición, y ahora, lo comprobaba; en su vida imaginó que se daría en lujo de ir a comprar para alguien más, que dejaría que fuera a recoger el postre que siempre iba personalmente a buscarlo, esa mujer descontrolaba su vida como la conocía.

La conocía. Él la conocía a fondo aunque ella no lo supiera, sabía que no tenía a nadie, su padre y hermano menor habían muerto en un accidente; y el año pasado su madre falleció después de un ataque del corazón pensó que se desmoronaría… nunca paso, su espíritu se volvió inquebrantable.

Semejante mujer nunca volvería a encontrar.

—Hm. Vamos.

Kagome se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—Déjame tomar mis bolsas. —Pero al intentar alcanzarlas, Sesshomaru hizo para atrás su brazo.

—No.

—¡¿Eh? ¡Pero-!

—He dicho que no.

Frunció el ceño pero no se dio por vencida.

—Por lo menos deja que cargué el mousse —pidió.

Sabiendo que dejaría de fastidiar le tendió la caja, la cual fue tomada con energía mientras una sonrisa de victoria se formaba en sus carnosos labios, él prefirió ignorar eso.

Kagome caminaba lentamente, se sentía tan calmada le gustaba estar así; las farolas comenzaban a prenderse para iluminar su camino, entonces sus ojos captaron a una pareja y recordó a una joven tras un aparador, se detuvo.

—Sesshomaru debes regresar —musitó de golpe, logrando que él la mirara atentamente—, tal vez tengas planeas y no quiero que alguien malinterprete que me estés acompañando a mi casa; después de todo es noche buena y este día es para las parejas.

Sesshomaru supo enseguida porque soltó ese parloteo así de la nada, pidió paciencia porque esa mujer iba a acabar con él.

—¿Alguien malinterprete? Te estás refiriendo a Rin.

Kagome se mordió su labio al verse descubierta tan fácilmente.

—Tal vez —replicó.

—No creo que malinterprete nada, después de todo ahora debe estar con su novio además a mi _prima_ el encantaría verme con alguien. —Hizo énfasis en el parentesco que tenía con Rin.

—¿Tu prima?

Ahora se sentía bastante tonta.

—Sí, ya no paso la noche buena con mi familia desde hace 4 años por lo que Rin es la única que tiene algo de contacto conmigo.

—Pues deberías pasar este día en familia —exclamó molesta—, tú aún tienes es mejor que la disfrutes.

—Mañana pasaré a verlos.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí.

Kagome sonrió encantada.

—Bueno vamos.

—¿Eh? —Ella había olvidado que estaban parados a la mitad de la calle camino a su casa—. ¡Ah! Sí, vamos, vamos.

Sesshomaru sólo había prometido eso para no hacerla enojar, tenía muy en cuenta que le haría un escándalo para que aceptara que fuera a ver a sus padres… y siendo sincero no creía cumplir esa promesa, no después de la discusión que tuvo con su padre antes de marcharse, curiosamente una noche buena igual que ahora.

—_¡SESSHOMARU!_

_Éste se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta, su mano rozaba la perilla, la voz de su padre sonaba autoritaria._

—_No te atrevas a darme la espalda._

—_Me retiro, padre —musitó sin alterarse—. Nada de lo que diga tiene valor alguno para mí._

_Inutaisho quiso avanzar hasta su hijo, la furia llenaba su cabeza sin embargo una pequeña mano le detuvo de hacer alguna tontería._

—_Sesshomaru —esa voz sonó delicada y armoniosa—, entiende a tu padre, sólo quiere verte feliz al igual que yo, ¿podrías pensarlo al menos?_

—_No. Casarme no está en mis planes y no lo estarán. Adiós._

—_Si cruzas esa puerta, no te molestes en regresar._

_El ultimátum ya estaba puesto, ahora se esperaba la resolución. La estancia se volvió silenciosa, nadie se movía ni siquiera parecían respirara._

_Inutaisho esperando una respuesta._

_Izayoi rogando que su familia no se separara._

_Inuyasha tan sólo esperando._

_Los 4 se encontraban en el despacho del mayor, éste anunció que debían casarse para tener su herencia, Sesshomaru se negó enseguida nadie le diría que hacer y si tenía que renunciar a su herencia lo haría. No sería la marioneta de nadie y mucho menos de su padre, Inuyasha servía para eso._

—_No te preocupes, no regresaré._

_Giró la perilla para cruzar el umbral sin titubeo, camino directo a la salida pero antes de poder llegar a esta pudo escuchar unas últimas palabras._

—_Sesshomaru, te estaremos esperando._

_Izayoi tenía nobles intenciones pero el ya tenía su resolución._

Esa fue la última vez que supo de ellos, se separó de las empresas Taisho para crear la suya propia, no fue fácil pero ahora era la mejor a pesar de que no superaba a la de su padre, sin embargo pronto lo haría.

—¿Sesshomaru? ¡Sesshomaru!

Él dirigió su mirada a la morena que lucía molesta, lo sabía por la manera que sus cejas casi se juntaban y el puchero en su boca.

—Eres infantil.

—¡Oye! —Kagome le sacó la lengua.

—¿Ves? Infantil.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada, tenía muy en cuenta ese carácter, no era adrede sólo era parte de su persona.

—Es tu culpa, si me escucharas no sacaría mi lado infantil ahora, ¿me responderá?

—¿Qué preguntaste?

Bufó con molestia al ver que en verdad no le había prestado la mínima atención.

—Le pregunte, ¿por qué dejó de ver a su familia? Yo no lo haría, nada puede ser tan malo como para alejarte de las personas que te vieron crecer, ¿no crees?

No tenía por qué contestarle, pero lo hizo por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Cometieron un error, quisieron manejar mi vida a su antojo, no lo permitiría.

La morena abrió sus ojos hasta donde podía, entreabrió su boca con incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso?

—¡¿Cómo que sólo eso?

Kagome se sorprendió ante el arrebato de su jefe, aunque eso no le impidió sonreír, miró al frente y rió incrédula al ver su casa.

—Bueno, llegamos —anunció con una sonrisa.

El platino olvidó lo reciente para concentrase en las largas escaleras que tenía adelante. ¿Un templo? Vivía en un templo.

—Sí, sí. Sé que pasa por tu cabeza y antes de que digas algo inadecuado, vivo en un templo pues mi familia la ha cuidado por generaciones y estoy orgullosa —declaró—. ¿Subimos?

0-0-0-0-0

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa Sesshomaru ya pensaba en retirarse, ya que el tiempo se le fue volando, el reloj marcaba las 7:45.

—Gracias, Sesshomaru. Así que aprovechando que estás aquí te pagaré lo de las compras.

—No lo necesito.

—Pero-

—No.

—Sí que eres imposible —replicó con una sonrisa ladeada—, pero por eso te tomaras una taza de chocolate caliente conmigo, ahora.

Cuando iba a negarse una exclamación ahogada hizo que se tragara sus palabras, la morena corrió hasta medio patio con una radiante sonrisa mirando al cielo, él siguió ese patrón hasta encontrar el porqué de su alegría, estaba nevando.

La observó girar emocionada, parecía una pequeña niña.

—Sesshomaru, ¿sabes que dicen sobre la primera nevada del año? —Kagome no esperaba una respuesta, de todas maneras se lo iba a contar—. Dicen que si una pareja está bajo ella, serán muy felices.

Él recordó que su madre una vez le comentó algo así, que la primera nevada es la más importante.

—Sesshomaru —volvió a llamarlo—, los padres cometen muchos errores, querer "manipular" tu vida en uno de los muchos que tendrán.

—¿Querer comprometerme te parece un mero error?

La mandíbula de Kagome se desencajó para después soltarse a reír.

—Bueno —alcanzó a decir—, si tuviera un hijo con cara de amargado yo igual trataría de buscarle una novia.

—Tú —comenzó a decir.

—Pero —interrumpió—, es verdad, Sesshomaru, un padre sólo busca la felicidad de su hijo a cualquier costo.

Se acercó lentamente a donde se hallaba él, completamente firme y tenso, levantándose de puntillas tomó la cara de Sesshomaru entre sus manos para obligarlo a inclinarse un poco. Él siguió esa orden muda sin poder evitarlo, esa mujer descontrolaba sus acciones, además de que siempre le sorprendía, nunca anticipaba lo que haría Kagome.

Hizo que ambas frentes se tocaran suavemente, sus miradas se conectaron intensamente, ella sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, él ante todo era su jefe pero fue un impulso lo que le obligó a hacer todo eso, sentía que todo era correcto, que se hallaba en el momento y en la situación adecuada. Hace pocas horas atrás se peleaba consigo misma por ser tan descuidada por haber olvidado su cartera y ahora miraba fijamente a su jefe.

Lo conocía.

Conocía su temperamento, por eso nunca se le paso la posibilidad que él pudiera hacer todo lo que hizo hoy, tal vez fuera por eso que su corazón por fin reconoció que se sentía atraído por ese hombre de impenetrable apariencia… tal vez por eso se atrevía a querer cruzar la barrera de jefe y subordinada.

Tal vez por eso rozó sus labios contra los contrarios, buscando la calidez de ese ser frío como un tempano porque la oscuridad tendrá un rayo de luz, por eso el sol podría derretir el hielo… porque ella sabía que podría entrar al corazón de ese hombre.

De su hombre.

Se estremeció al sentir como el brazo izquierdo de él rodeaba su cintura y le estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, "posesivo" fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente antes de que dejara de pensar y se dedicara a sentir la profundidad y sentimiento de ese beso.

Sus manos pasaron del rostro al cabello plateado de él, se perdió en un mar de sentimientos sin explorar, en una caída en espiral sin fin.

Amaba a Sesshomaru, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?

Sonreía al ver como se volteaba para verla de frente cuando le hablaba, porque con otras personas no se movía ni un centímetro para darles a entender que los escuchaba, se enojaba al ver como miles de mujeres intentaban llamar su atención con faldas diminutas y escoses provocativos, le gustaba observarlo cuando estaba tomando el café pues se cuerpo se relajaba al igual que sus facciones. Amaba todo de él.

Sus virtudes como sus defectos… y cuantos defectos.

No pensó en las consecuencias que tendría su acción hasta que el aire se hizo necesario, abrió sus ojos revelando unas cuencas celestes que brillaban fuertemente, posiblemente la despediría pero… siendo sincera a ella eso no le interesaba, le beso y con ese le era suficiente.

Sin embargo al ver a su jefe a los ojos reparó en que en ellos no había algún rastro de furia o molestia, tan sólo un poco de… ¿calidez? En su pecho estalló el sentimiento de victoria.

—Entonces —murmuró acercándose de nuevo a él—, ¿esto significa que tendré un aumento?

—Significa que vendrás conmigo a ver a mis padres.

—¡¿QUÉ?

Ella no se esperaba eso.

—Después de todo querrán conocer a mi prometida.

—¡¿TÚ QUÉ? ¡Espera, ni siquiera sé si somos novios o algo así! ¿Cómo que tú prometida?

Él hizo caso omiso a los reclamos de su _prometida_, para alejarse de ella y comenzar a caminar hacía la entrada de la casa. Después de cuatro años pasaría la noche buena en compañía de alguien, ¿quién iba a decir que ella iba a entrar tanto en su vida?

Tal vez en su momento deseo despedirla, que idiota hubiera sido si lo hubiera llevado a cabo ahora nada ni nadie se la llevaría lejos, antes tendría que enfrentarse a él y no saldría bien parado.

Volteó para ver a Kagome seguir reclamándole un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido para él, cuando ella detuvo su monologó le veía fijamente esperando que dijera algo, la complació:

—¿No ibas a hacer chocolate caliente?

**:D ¡Inche, Sesshomaru, abusivo! No sé, me salió un poco raro pero me gusto… aunque eso no le quita lo raro. **

**Ojala les haya gustado. Un beso y un abrazo.**

**FiraLili.**


End file.
